Понятие эквивалентности в трудах Жан-Поль Вине и Жан Дарбельне
Жан-Поль Вине (фр. Jean-Paul Vinay) и Жан Дарбельне (фр. Jean Darbelnet) – канадские лингвисты, которые способствовали появлению лингвистистически ориентированных исследований перевода в 1950 -1960 годах. '' Теоретические вопросы, исследуемые Ж.-П. Вине и Ж. Дарбельне в своих трудах'' · процедуры анализа перевода · технические приемы перевода · соотношение лексических единиц · синтаксические организации высказываний · морфологические категории · сопоставление грамматических категорий Исключительно все вышеперечисленные вопросы имеют теоретическую и практическую ценность для развития общей теории перевода, но цель данного исследования – вопросы, непосредственно связанные с эквивалентностью перевода, то есть процедурой анализа перевода и техническими приемами. '' Основные теоретические положения по исследуемым вопросам'' Процедуры анализа перевода Лингвисты выделяют исследуемые единицы, уровни анализа и технические приемы. ''В качестве' единиц перевода авторы рассматривают языковые единицы, соответствующие единицам мысли такие как: · функциональные (выражающие одну грамматическую функцию) · семантические (выражающие одно лексическое значение) · диалектические (выражающие ход мысли) · просодические (выражающие одну интонацию) В структурном отношении исследователи приравнивают единицу перевода к: · морфеме · слову · словосочетанию · фразеологической единице В связи с этим в качестве единицы перевода Ж.-П.Вине и Ж. Дарбельне выделяют единицы текста оригинала разного уровня, которые они рассматривают в трех планах анализа: · сопоставление лексических единиц · сопоставление порядка расположения этих единиц · сопоставление семантической организации двух текстов на этих языках (тональность, развитие мысли, эмфаза и т.п.). Технические приемы перевода Рассматривая концепцию двусторонности языкового знака, значения и значимости знака, соотношения языка и речи Ж.-П.Вине и Ж.Дарбельне, выделяют исследуемые единицы, уровни анализа и технические приемы такие как: * '''прямой перевод: заимствования, калька, дословный перевод; * косвенный перевод: транспозиция – замена частей речи, модуляция – изменение точки зрения, эквиваленция – замена пословиц другим образом, предупредительных надписей и пр., адаптация – замена описываемой ситуации. Сообщение на исходном языке можно легко перевести в сообщение на языке перевода, когда оно основывается либо на параллельных категориях (структурный параллелизм), либо на параллельных понятиях (металингвистический параллелизм). Иногда переводчик констатирует наличие в языке перевода "пробела", который необходимо заполнить эквивалентными средствами, добиваясь одинокого общего впечатления от двух сообщений. В таком случае необходимо прибегать к более изощренным способам (способам косвенного перевода), которые на первый взгляд могут вызвать удивление, но применение которых можно проследить с целью строгого контроля за достижением эквивалентности. * Способы прямого перевода: '' '''Заимствование – самый простой способ перевода, который позволяет заполнить пробел, обычно металингвистического характера. Переводчик нуждается в нем для того, чтобы создать стилистический эффект. Например, чтобы привнести так называемый местный колорит, можно воспользоваться иностранными терминами и говорить о "верстах" и "пудах" ''в России, а ''"долларах" в Америке, "текиле" и "тортилье" в Мексике и т. д. Калькирование – заимствование особого рода: переводчик заимствует из иностранного языка ту или иную синтагму и буквально переводит элементы, которые ее составляют. Дословный перевод – перевод "слово в слово", обозначает переход от исходного языка к языку перевода, который приводит к созданию правильного и идиоматического текста, а переводчик при этом следит только за соблюдением обязательных норм языка, например: I left my spectacles on the table downstairs - J'ai laissé mes lunettes sur le table en bas (Я оставил свои очки на столе внизу); Where are you? - Où êtes-vous? (Где вы?); '' * 'Способы косвенного перевода: ''' Транспозиция – замена одной части речи другой частью речи без изменения смысла всего сообщения. Во фразе “Après qu'il sera revenu” (после того, как он вернется) путем транспозиции глагол заменяется существительным: after his return (после его возвращения). Модуляция '– варьирование сообщения, которое можно достичь, изменив угол или точку зрения. К этому способу можно прибегнуть, когда видно, что дословный или даже транспонированный перевод приводит в результате к высказыванию грамматически правильному, но противоречащему духу языка перевода. Ж.-П.Вине и Ж.Дарбельне различают свободную или факультативную модуляцию и модуляцию устойчивую или обязательную. Классическим примером обязательной модуляции является фраза: ''The time that… (время, когда…), которая в обязательном порядке должна переводиться на французский язык следующим образом: le moment où. '''Эквиваленция – описание в двух текстах одной и той же ситуации, используя совершенно разные стилистические и структурные средства. В этом случае присутствует эквиваленция. Классическим примером эквиваленции является ситуация, когда неловкий человек, забивающий гвоздь, попадает себе по пальцам – по-французски он воскликнет: “''Aie”'', по-английски – “''Ouch”.'' Отсюда Ж.-П.Вине и Ж.Дарбельне делают вывод о том, что большинство эквиваленций являются устойчивыми и входят в состав идиоматической фразеологии, включая клише, поговорки, адъективные или субстантивные устойчивые сочетания и т. д. Адаптация – особый случай эквивалентности, эквивалентность ситуаций. Это – крайний предел в процессе перевода. Он применим к случаям, когда ситуация, о которой идет речь в исходном языке, не существует в языке перевода и должна быть передана посредством другой, эквивалентной, ситуации. В качестве примера Ж.-П.Вине и Ж.Дарбельне указывают на то, что отец англичанин может поцеловать в губы свою дочь. Это – факт культуры английского народа, который не может иметь места во французском тексте. Перевести: he kissed his daughter on the mouth французским il embrassa sa fille sur le bouche, когда речь идет о добром отце семейства, вернувшемся домой после долгого путешествия, обозначало бы внести в сообщение на языке перевода элемент, который не существует в исходном языке; по существу, это явилось бы своего рода "сверхпереводом". Правильно будет сказать: il serra tendrement sa fille dans ses bras (он нежно обнял свою дочь). Жан-Поль Вине и Жан Дарбельне не затрагивают проблему разновидностей переводческих трансформаций, они просто предлагают некоторые приемы для использования в ходе переводческой работы. Их можно использовать в процессе косвенного перевода, когда смысл текста может искажаться, либо вовсе исчезать, и может потребоваться изменение норм языка в сторону ухудшения. Связано это с тем, что осуществить прямой перевод в данной ситуации невозможно. '' Вклад Ж.-П.Вине и Ж. Дарбельне в теорию перевода '' Вопросы, исследуемые Жан-Поль Вине и Жан Дарбельне, имели теоретическое и практическое значение для развития теории перевода: · разработали процедуры анализа перевода · описали технические приемы перевода · апробировали метод перевода · сопоставили английский и французский языки по соотношению лексических единиц, синтаксической организации высказываний, по морфологическим и грамматическим категориям · представили богатый фактический материл для разработки частных теорий перевода для разных пар языков. · составили словарь переводческих терминов · способствовали развитию методики подготовки будущих переводчиков ' Использованная литература ' Комиссаров В.Н. Теория перевода: (Лингвистические аспекты). – М.: Высш. школа, 1990. Комиссаров В.Н. Общая теория перевода. Учебное пособие. – М.:ЧеРо, 1999. – 136 c. Комиссаров В.Н. Современное переводоведение. – М.:Р. Валент, 2014. – 408 с. ' Рекомендуемая литература' Комиссаров В.Н. Общая теория перевода. Учебное пособие. – М.:ЧеРо, 1999. – 136 c. Комиссаров В.Н. Современное переводоведение. – М.:Р. Валент, 2014. – 408 с. Jean-Paul Vinay, Jean Darbelnet, Comparative Stylistics of French and English, John Benjamins Publishing, 1995 – 358 p. http://www.classes.ru/grammar/113.komissarov_obshaya_teoriya_perevoda/html/1-.html http://mirznanii.com/a/49946/transformatsiya-v-yazykovedenii Дополнительная информация'' ''' Категория:I. Избранные труды Жан-Поль Вине и Жан Дарбельне